Dónde Estás Yolanda
by downinthewaves
Summary: John quiere pasar una agradable noche con Sherlock fuera de Baker Street cenando y, ¿bailando?


_"SO MANY FEELS"_ sollocé luego de ver el episodio de Sherlock... ah, saben que me enloqueció la canción Dónde Estás Yolanda, sobre todo por la exaltación de ver a John tan enrabiado, pobre haha, bueno, The Empty Hearse fue lo mejor la vida sin lugar a dudas y hoy, ocupé toda la tarde escribiendo esta mini fic con todo mi amor y cariño, solo espero que les guste y la disfruten y si les desagrada algo o encuentran que hay algo en mi forma de escribir que podría mejorar, en serio agradecería todos sus comentarios, críticas, ¡todo! Y eso, el final lo dejo a sus conclusiones pero bueno, ya sabemos...

Eso si, insisto que escuchen Dónde Estás Yolanda de Pink Martini mientras leen :-)

* * *

El sitio era acogedor, era día viernes, diez de la noche, no estaba exactamente repleto como el día sábado pero a simple vista podías considerar que estaba lleno. Para Sherlock estaba estrepitosamente atestado de seres humanos. _"Johnson's"_ pensaba, viendo el nombre del restaurante escrito pobremente en la parte superior del menú con unas letras Times New Roman... no... Comic Sans, ni siquiera con mayúsculas apropiadamente al principio de cada oración. Demasiado sucio para considerarlo un menú decente, a decir verdad, el pobre local tendría unos diez años de existencia y Sherlock podría estar seguro de que el menú lo habían creado también diez años atrás.

_"Elegante para ser corriente"_ pensó.

Juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus largos y finos dedos dejando apoyar su mentón. Tenía esa expresión en los ojos, esa mirada de nunca estar descansando, siempre fundido en sus deducciones de todo lo que lo rodeaba, su cerebro trabajaba a mil sobre todo cuando se encontraba en lugares públicos, tan públicos, _"demasiado público"_ pensó, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en buscar una correcta explicación a por qué John lo había citado ahí.

_"Debo reunirme en Scotland Yard con Anderson para que me entregue la documentación del..."_

_"¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí?" apuntó Sherlock juntando las yemas de los dedos formando un triangulo perfecto con sus manos y reposando sus codos a cada lado de su sofá favorito._

_John bufó por lo bajito. Realmente odiaba cuando lo interrumpía pero la fuerza de la costumbre era más poderosa._

_"Vale. En la mañana te dije que vamos a cenar en "Johnson's", supongo que tu cerebro dejó espacio para poder recordarlo"_

_"Podría insistir en que odio ese tipo de lugares pero sería perder el tiempo contigo. ¿Es tan importante para ti?"_

_"Para ambos" finalizó enarcando una ceja._

_"No sé qué quieres de mi John Watson"_

_"Cenar contigo, y quizá una que otra cosa más"_

_"Siempre cenamos juntos aquí perfectamente no entiendo por qué..."_

_"Una simple salida un viernes por la noche Sherlock, no pido nada más" lo interrumpió._

_Tomó su abrigo, caminó los pasos que lo alejaban de él, se agachó para depositar un beso sobre el cabello del moreno y salió de Baker Street._

No había nada más entre ellos, nada que alguien pudiera catalogar, por lo demás. John siempre sabría que Sherlock no sería el tipo de persona que te dice te amo cada día o que te abraza por el hecho de quererte, pero él sabía que podía robarle un beso sin que se molestara ni que pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo echara a patadas a la calle, no. Él sabía que Sherlock lo quería, y mucho, así como él lo quería también. Habían días en que se quedaban dormidos en el sofá, uno apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, otro día en la cama en medio de papeles, fotos y documentos, uno abrazado del otro, y así era. _"Demasiado ligero, demasiado liviano"_ pensaba John, pero le gustaba, lo disfrutaba.

Pero ahora quería darle una sorpresa.

Iba tarde, _"diez minutos tarde"_ murmuró Sherlock aún con los ojos cerrados como si tuviera un reloj en frente de sus ojos.

"Eh, que hubieras pedido un vaso de agua por lo menos, o una copa de vino para encontrarte más animado"

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y ahí estaba su compañero, de pie siempre tan pulcro y correcto en su manera, se había preocupado de su vestimenta, toda su ropa bien planchada y lisa sin arrugas, traje azul marino nuevo, lo había comprado un día para asistir a una reunión en agradecimiento a Sherlock por haber resuelto un caso la semana pasada pero no lo usó y fue como siempre, una camisa blanca, muy blanca, su cabello bien peinado, Sherlock tenía una fascinación especial y secreta por esos cabellos rubios que solía acariciar por las noches sin que John lo notara. Se había afeitado, hace poco, fue a Baker Street, seguramente Mrs. Hudson le tenía lista su ropa, se bañó muy rápido, ¿qué era eso? un perfume nuevo, el aftershave de siempre, había lustrado sus zapatos negros, tenía mínimas manchas negras en la parte interior de la muñeca derecha, se veía fresco y alegre, pero estaba un poco tenso, su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, se había puesto el reloj tan rápido que se lo puso al revés, traía el celular en el bolsillo del lado derecho del pantalón, era un John diferente, pero el mismo de siempre...

"Ya, Sherlock, ya. Una noche, te pido solo una noche que dejes de analizar a todo el mundo y te concentres en pasar una agradable velada conmigo" comentó John dándose cuenta que había estado siendo analizado los últimos segundos.

"Buenas noches John" exclamó con una sonrisa. Su voz había sonado tan amistosa que las tres palabras hicieron que John se sintiera incómodo.

"No te esfuerces tanto que lo estropearas todo"

"Me asombra la manera en que nunca puedo hacerte sentir a gusto" se levantó y le brindó un medio abrazo.

Su vestimenta no mostraba tanto mérito. Traje negro, camisa púrpura, zapatos negros.

"Te ves... me gusta" carraspeó, sentándose de nuevo hundiendo la mirada en el menú que ya había leído unas veinte veces y podría traducirlo al latín tres veces enfrente de John.

Nunca iban a ser ese tipo de pareja que se dicen cosas lindas y amorosas, menos en lugares públicos, pero John se sentía diferente esta noche, tenía muchas ganas de que realmente resultara algo especial e inolvidable.

"¿Ya sabes lo que quieres ordenar?" se sentó acomodándose en la silla frente a él. Le echó un vistazo al ambiente. Varias parejas cenando, bailando, meseros de un lado a otro, la música se oía perfecta sobre todo en la mesa que había elegido Sherlock, un mantel blanco, unas velas blancas._ "Cómo odio las velas"_ pensó.

"Lo que sea que pidas tú. Sabes que me cuesta tener que comportarme como un ser humano común y corriente"

"No lo eres, Sherlock" agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Comieron de entrada una lubina con arroz servida bajo una tibia salsa especial de la casa, ensaladas varias, realmente John estaba contento de ver a Sherlock comer siendo que escasamente se mete algo a la boca durante todo el día, menos cuando un caso está en proceso. Bebieron dos vasos de vino cada uno. Bavarois de chocolate de postre._ "Nada mal, decente"_ pensó Sherlock. Comentaron los asuntos del día, algunas bromas hacia Anderson, el caso iba progresando, seguramente se resolvería esta noche de vuelta en Baker Street. Coquetearon a su forma, cada uno tenía sus métodos.

"Venga, ahora a bailar"

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, sus músculos del rostro se endurecieron. Entre las diez ideas que había proyectado en su mente de cuál era el verdadero motivo de por qué John lo había invitado a comer a ese sitio, no vislumbró ni por un segundo que al final de la tranquila velada que habían compartido tenía que parase en medio de la pista de baile.

"Es un restaurante, John, no una disco"

"Es un pub bar restaurante" carcajeó, descansando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

"Lo acabas de inventar" rodó los ojos y apoyó su espalda hacia atrás. De verdad quería hacer todo lo que John le pidiera esa noche, pero tratar de mover el cuerpo al compás de la música estaba al final de su lista de cosas por hacer con John.

"Me lo vas conceder. Además, todo el mundo ya está bailando, mira qué animado está el ambiente" sin pensarlo más se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se situó al costado de la silla de Sherlock tendiéndole la mano delicadamente, esperando recibir su mano.

"John, por favor.."

"Me gustas más cuando ruegas" carcajeó de nuevo pero más bajito.

"John, cuándo en la vida me has visto bailar, es igual de improbable que ver a Mycroft poder finalizar una dieta con éxito"

"Seguro Mycroft baila de vez en cuando"

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada furtiva, pero no tenía más remedio.

"Nunca dije si lo haría bien o mal" su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. "¿Me vas a dejar con la mano estirada?"

Se armó de fuerzas, suspiró ruidosamente y se levantó recibiendo la mano de John en la suya, sus largos dedos envolviéndola suavemente.

De todas las cosas, de todas las situaciones en que Sherlock se vio entre la espada y la pared cuando John le ponía esa carita que no podría resistir jamás en la vida tenía que ser esto. Fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales a la playa, viajaron un fin de semana a la casa de campo de Lestrade, aceptó conocer a Harry, dejó que le hiciera una mini fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños, le cantaron, hubo torta y todo lo demás, todo, todo, pero el baile le superaba por completo. No podía, él mismo se reía de su comportamiento como si la voz de John viviera en su cerebro y se burlara de él. Que Sherlock Holmes no sabe bailar. Vale, que una vez le obligaron a asistir a un baile de graduación en la secundaria y una chica llamada Stacy lo sacó a bailar pero se zafó diciendo que tenía una grave enfermedad infecciosa y sumamente contagiosa que le podría causar la muerte. No, Sherlock Holmes nunca había bailado.

Habían bajado un poco las luces en el local. Había varias parejas bailando. El lugar tampoco era tan espacioso pero les brindaba a los clientes un cómodo lugar apartado de las mesas para el baile. Inspeccionó. John se lo había prohibido pero tampoco era que iba a poder leer sus pensamientos. Tres parejas jóvenes, una de ellas lesbiana, siete parejas de media edad, una de ellas homosexual. Enarcó una ceja. ¿Y ellos? Y cinco parejas de adultos mayores.

Salsa. Era el día de salsa. De todos los bailes que el mundo a creado a lo largos de los siglos debía ser aquel.

"Sherlock ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó John dándose cuenta que se había quedado estático en medio de la pista de baile. "No te gusta aquí al medio" concluyó.

Guiándolo de la mano caminaron hasta un lugar algo más apartado de las otras parejas, la luz más tenue, situados junto a un pilar.

Definitivamente andar de la mano en un lugar público para John y Sherlock era algo nuevo, pero no era que les desagradara tampoco. Simplemente era algo nuevo, tal vez extraño pero no indeseable. Bailar iba a ser otra cosa.

"¿Te vas relajar un poco siquiera?" le susurró al oído cuando había colocado su mano derecha en la cintura de Sherlock y unido su otra mano elevándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Notaba su tensión. Sabían que habían bebido lo suficiente como para no estar totalmente sobrios y parcialmente idos de copas. Eso le causaba gracia. Como Sherlock trataba de acoplarse a su cuerpo siguiendo su instinto.

"Todavía no empezamos a bailar" apuntó.

Empezó una nueva canción por los parlantes. Tranquila, suave al gusto, una melódica combinación de diferentes instrumentos que eran agradables al oído.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

"Vale. Trata de moverte conmigo. Y no te me pegues tanto que no es una balada"

"Que no sé bailar nada, te lo he dicho mil..."

"Déjate llevar" le interrumpió.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

Su mejilla derecha rozando la mejilla izquierda de Sherlock, bien firme su mano entrelazada con la de él, apartó un poco su cuerpo nunca sacando su mano de la cintura. Sherlock descubrió a las demás parejas iban optando por diferentes posiciones pero se fijó en una que bailaba como John quería que lo hicieran._ "No debería ser tan difícil"_ pensó. Descansó su mano izquierda en el hombro de John.

_«Tus ojos me miraron, tus labios me besaron, con ese fuego ardiente, ardiente de mujer. La luz de tu mirada, el fuego de tus labios, flecharon a mi pecho y de ti me enamoré.»_

"Muy poético... y romántico" su voz envolvía completamente a John.

"No te burles. Es... agradable"

"Te mueves bien"

"No lo estás haciendo nada mal"

Su pies seguían a los de John. No necesitaba esforzarse tanto después de todo. La canción no le resultaba tan mal. John giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos chispeantes que tanto quería, sonrió y Sherlock le devolvió la misma sonrisa. _"Está disfrutando"_ pensó. Trato de mover con más energía los pies y las piernas haciendo que ambos giraran con gran éxito. Seguían sonriendo.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

"¿Quién es Yolanda?"

"No sé, Sherlock, no preguntes estupideces" respondió, acercándose tranquilamente a sus labios. Se agitó. Nunca lo había besado en público. Tampoco era que alguien los estuviera mirando.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

Depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Se alejó para poder verle el semblante y Sherlock seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando más. Se acercó de nuevo e hizo del beso uno más largo que el primero, esta vez moviendo sus labios contra los de su compañero. Habían cesado de moverse pero seguían en la misma posición. Sherlock le soltó la mano y colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio, haciendo del beso algo más profundo, moviendo sin apuros sus labios, saboreando cada esencia, cada aliento.

_«Me dicen que paseabas, en un carro Yolanda, muy guapa y arrogante y todos te silbaban. Si un día te encontrara, no sé qué puedo hacer, no sé me vuelvo loco si ya no te vuelvo a ver.»_

"Me gusta..." susurró sobre sus labios.

"Podríamos repetirlo alguna..."

"Me gusta besarte" completó Sherlock, dejando de lado el hecho de que John quería tanto sacarlo a bailar por una noche. Hubiera preferido quedarse en Baker Street, besándolo toda la noche.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

"No sueles hacerlo muy a menudo" le atajó, medio serio medio en broma, separándose de él y distanciándose un paso atrás, dejándolo con todas las ganas en la punta de la lengua.

Sherlock abrió grandes los ojos, como cuando una idea le atraviesa el cerebro, una súbita y espectacular idea. Lanzó unos billetes en la mesa donde habían estado comiendo y agarró con precaución el brazo de John arrastrándolo a la salida del restaurante... pub... bar... lo que sea que haya dicho John.

_«Dónde estás, dónde estás Yolanda. Qué pasó, qué pasó Yolanda. Te busqué, te busqué Yolanda. Y no estás, y no estás Yolanda.»_

"¡Hey! ¡Yo te iba a invitar, yo pagaba!" se quejó mientras salían.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso, John!" espetó contento, vigoroso. "¿Querías una agradable noche? ¡Pues vamos a hacerla espectacular!


End file.
